


I'll Be The Peanut Butter To Your Jelly

by 1JettaPug



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, M/M, Short & Sweet, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 05:19:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8433307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1JettaPug/pseuds/1JettaPug
Summary: "C'mon, baby," Jesse pleaded with him. "The party is gonna start soon. I don't wanna miss bobbing for apples."
Hanzo took in a deep breath and exhaled. “No,” he almost growled, “We should not be late.”
Hanzo crept out of the bedroom and squinted at Jesse. Jesse was dressed up at a jar of peanut butter, and he was the jam. How in the world did his partner ever talk him into this?





	

“Jesse, I refuse to leave this room.”

“You'll leave it, my little huckleberry." Jesse McCree nodded. "You told me that you'd wear it, darlin'.”

Their argument had been going on for about an hour now, and Hanzo felt like he was starting to bend to his partner's will. He still couldn't believe that Jesse had shoved this costume in his arms. He still couldn't believe that he actually put it on for his fool. 

"C'mon, baby," Jesse pleaded with him. "The party is gonna be starting soon. I don't wanna miss bobbing for apples."

Hanzo took in a deep breath and exhaled. “No,” he almost growled, “We should not be late.”

Hanzo crept out of the bedroom and squinted at Jesse. Jesse was dressed up at a jar of peanut butter, and he was the jam. How in the world did his partner ever talk him into this?

"Ya look perfect, darlin'." Jesse smirked, moving towards him in his goofy outfit.

"Americans...” Hanzo muttered under his breath. He considered shooting an arrow at his ass for a moment. "Why are you not wearing pants with yours?”

“Okay, so the outfit is a little clingy down there,” Jesse said, stopping to adjust his outfit.

"A little?" Hanzo moved forward and grabbed Jesse in the front. "Put your pants under the costume."

McCree smirked. He knew just how possessive Hanzo could be, and he loved bringing that side out of him. "Want me to go put on pants,” Jesse said, smoothly. "Or do you want us to get out of these costumes?"

Hanzo gave a little grin. “We should not be late, Jesse.” He lightly shoved Jesse away and walked to the door. "Put on pants."

“Okie dokie, darlin'.” McCree chuckled.


End file.
